


Bad Habits

by wyvernlordminerva



Series: Rarepair Week 2k17 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: M/M, awkward confessions, these two are embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernlordminerva/pseuds/wyvernlordminerva
Summary: Hector has the unfortunate habit of watching Eliwood just a little too closely, and Eliwood is a bit concerned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first fe7 fic of rarepair week! i'm actually surprised there isn't more of these two tbh

At some point, he wasn’t sure how or when, Hector had made a habit of watching Eliwood. At first, it seemed innocent. One was meant to look out for their best friends, after all, but the way he was staring at the other noble at the moment was anything but. 

Now was really not the time to be distracted. The score was tied, after all, and Hector really, really wanted to win this one.

Eliwood slid past his attack, huffing in exhaustion from sparring for so long. A single bead of sweat ran down his slender neck as he readied his next graceful strike-

“Stay focused!” he shouted, disarming Hector with a single, pinpointed strike. Hector grimaced, mentally berating himself for being so foolish. Eliwood’s delicate brow furrowed in innocent concern.

“Hector, are doing alright?” he asked. “You seem awfully distracted lately.”

“Everything’s fine,” he lied. “It must be your imagination.”

Eliwood gave him another sweetly tender look, lips pouting ever so slightly. How nice they must feel-

Hector almost choked on his breath. Okay, he couldn’t deal with this anymore. Brusquely, he lifted his axe and began to leave.

“Huh? Hector, where are you going?” Eliwood called, running to catch up with him.

“Oh, you know,” Hector searched for an excuse. “Someone needed me for something, or something.” 

“That sentence doesn’t even make sense!” Eliwood said. He moved to confront him, firmly planting himself in Hector’s way. “There’s something wrong-”

Hector had never been a particularly clever problem solver, but if he had thought for a moment longer, he maybe could’ve come up with something better than just turning around and sprinting away.  
"Huh? Hector!" Eliwood called. "Wait!"

It was too late; Hector had disappeared impressively fast for someone in such heavy armor.

From that point on, finding Hector had been nearly impossible. He was either busy, missing, or both, and nobody seemed willing to give Eliwood any answers.

“Er, did the wall do something to you, Eliwood?” Lyn asked. He almost jumped, having not noticed her approaching.

“No, it’s just...” He sighed. “Hector’s been acting strangely recently, and when I went to confront him about it, he just ran! And now he’s avoiding me completely!”

“That _ is _ weird,” Lyn agreed. “Usually you’re the only one he’ll open up to.”

“I think he’s sick and doesn’t want to worry me,” Eliwood said.

“Sick? I saw him hauling around logs just a few hours ago!” she said.

“Yes, but Hector tends to work twice as hard when he’s sick so nobody catches on,” Eliwood explained. “The last time I saw him, he was having trouble focusing, and his face was somewhat red.”

“That makes sense,” Lyn said. “Okay! I’ll help you corner him. He can’t run from both of us!”

“Thanks, Lyn,” Eliwood said, smiling.

Eliwood had already exhausted most of his saner options up to this point, which left the pair little to work with. Eventually, after getting over the initial discourtesy of the act, they decided they would confront Hector in the middle of the night in his tent. A little invasive, yes, but Hector certainly couldn’t run from them this time. And so they waited for night to fall, and, once everyone had retired, snuck across camp.

“Wow, Hector snores like an elephant,” Lyn whispered.

“There’s a reason nobody wants to sleep near him,” Eliwood whispered back. “Let’s go.”

Once they were actually in Hector’s tent, sitting over his sleeping form, they weren’t actually sure what to do. They needed to wake him up, yes, but Eliwood didn’t want to be rude.

“Maybe just poke him?” Lyn suggested. He reached out and nudged Hector’s cheek.

“Hector,” he whispered. Hector let out a loud snore. He poked him more. “Hector!”

Lyn scooted over and slapped him.

“Lyn!” Eliwood hissed. Hector sat up, groaning, and Lyn shrugged as if to say “hey, whatever works.”

“Ngh… what?” Hector groaned, “Augh! Eliwood? Lyn? What are you guys doing in here?”

“This is an intervention,” Lyn said.

“Hector, why have you been avoiding me?” Eliwood asked.

“I haven’t been avoiding you!” Hector said. “I’m just… busy!”

“Yes, and that’s precisely the problem,” he replied. Hector looked at him, confused. “Hector, you know you shouldn’t be overworking yourself when you’re sick!”

Hector blinked.

“Uh, sick?” he asked.

“I’m going to make sure everyone knows you’re on full bed rest until you get better!” Eliwood proclaimed.

“What? But I’m not sick!”

“Look at his face, he’s burning up right now,” Lyn said.

“Augh! I-” Hector groaned. “Fine! Yes, I’m sick. Now will you two please leave?”

“Ah, good,” Lyn said, pleased she would not have to use the sedative she snuck past Eliwood. What? Hector was a strong guy! She wanted to be prepared. “I’m glad you’re finally making the right choices for your health.”

“Wait-” Eliwood said, catching her before she could leave. “That was too easy.” Hector smashed his head against his pillow with another loud groan. “Hector, you’re hiding something else, aren’t you?”

“For the gods’ sake, Eliwood, it’s the middle of the night-”

“Hector, please don’t lie to me,” he said. Hector sighed and thought for a moment.

“Augh, fine! The truth is, I...” Hector went silent for another moment, then suddenly looked angry. “I don’t know how to say it!”

“Please, Hector?” Eliwood pleaded. Hector was impressively red, seemingly unable to make eye contact.

“Oh,” Lyn said. “ _ Oh. _ ” Now, she was blushing too, having come to a realization. “I’m just- going to go now!” She rushed away, leaving Hector and Eliwood alone.

“Huh? Lyn?” Eliwood blinked, suddenly very confused. Hector cleared his throat.

“Eliwood, I’m not sick,” he said.

“Then what’s wrong?” Eliwood asked.

“You deserve to know,” Hector said, mostly to himself. “I think… I think I might be...”

“Yes?” Eliwood blinked delicately, Hector took a breath and steeled himself.

“I think I like you more than a friend,” he said, face burning with the shame of the admission. Saying it out loud felt worse than he thought it would.

“Oh,” Eliwood breathed, unsure how to react. Suddenly, it all made sense. “F-for how long?”

“I’m not sure,” he said. “But if you don’t want to be around me anymore, I-”

“What, no!” Eliwood said. “I would never leave you!”

“Is that all, then?” Hector said. “I’d like to be alone now, if you don’t mind.”

“Er, wait!” Eliwood said. “I think, maybe… ah…”

“What?”

“I… might be willing to try it? If you are,” he said, averting his eyes. Now they were both red.

“Ah,” Hector said. “Alright. We can talk about it more in the morning, then?”

“I suppose?” Eliwood was in a daze, not entirely sure if this was happening. “See you then?”

“See you then.”

And with that, Eliwood was sneaking back out into the camp, wandering aimlessly for a moment before finding his way to his tent.

“Eliwood!” he heard Lyn call. “What happened? Did he…?”

“I think we worked through the problem,” Eliwood said, opening the tent flap and ducking inside.

“Eliwood, that’s mine,” she said. He nodded again.

“Right, right,” he said, correcting himself.

“Are you okay?” Lyn asked.

“Better than okay, actually.” He smiled and left, leaving Lyn to figure the rest out on her own. 

Though, it wasn’t too difficult, seeing as the next morning they kissed in front of the whole camp.


End file.
